


we can do it (it's okay)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: All he wants to do is to not be there, not be stuck in a crowd of people trying to rip his shirt off or wanting to take a picture of him, but he can’t stand up to try and flee from the crowd. He is helplessly frozen on the spot, mass of people looking at him from above as he shrinks in on himself.





	we can do it (it's okay)

Seongwoo, like always, is the last one to come out of the car. 

He can see Guanlin in front of him, the younger boy’s face in a serious frown as he looks ahead and notices the mass of fans waiting for them, screaming their names and waving frantically. 

“Are you sure we can go through that?” he hears his managers ask each other at the same time. 

“It’s not like we have any other choice,” a third one replies with a sigh. 

Without another word, the boys line up, eyes fixed on the member before them. Jisung moves to go behind Seongwoo, but he stops the older boy with his hand, holding his wrist. 

“You should stay at the front,” Seongwoo says. “I’ll make sure all of us make it into the building safely.” 

Jisung bites his lip in worry but doesn’t protest. 

Seongwoo sees him move to the middle of the line, standing next to Daehwi and Sungwoon, and yelling for Daniel to be careful at the front. 

A manager comes up next to Seongwoo and wraps his arm around his back to protect him. 

Seongwoo doesn’t even have a second to brace himself before they are already walking into the mass of fans. 

As soon as they enter it, he feels people touching him, tugging at his shirt and yelling right into his ear. He doesn’t pay them any attention, instead he walks faster, even helps Jinyoung regain his balance when he almost falls down thanks to a fan jumping right in front of him. 

Suddenly, however, there’s a hand on his bicep, pulling at it so strongly it makes him lose his footing. His manager tries to stay still and help him stand up, but there are too many hands, too many people shoving their way to come closer to Seongwoo, to try and touch him before he can get away. 

“Please let him have some space!” he hears some frantic fans yell from afar. 

Seongwoo doesn’t know what to do. 

All he wants to do is not be there, not be stuck in a crowd of people trying to rip his shirt off or wanting to take a picture of him, but he can’t stand up to try and flee from the crowd. He is helplessly frozen on the spot, mass of people looking at him from above as he shrinks in on himself. 

His heart is running a mile per minute, hammering against his rib cage, he feels as if someone was choking him. He frantically tries to catch his breath but his head is spinning, his thoughts cluttering and he feels faint, weak. 

Seongwoo puts his hands on his ears, trying to block out all of the screams, trying to grasp the last remains of his sanity but it doesn’t work. 

He wants to **_leave, leave, leave_** and get out of there as fast as he can. 

The dizziness from the lack of oxygen slowly starts to kick in, the fans around him become blurry figures as they **_touch and tug and kick him_**. 

Seongwoo closes his eyes tightly, once again trying to ignore the shouts of his fans, trying to ignore how they repeat his name over and over again. Even though his head is too full with his own thoughts, with his own panic, he can still hear them and it’s driving him insane. 

*** 

“Jinyoung, where is Seongwoo?” Jisung asks, the panic evident in his voice. 

Daniel turns his head around and looks out of the building, his manager at the edge trying to make his way to the middle of the whole ordeal, he hears him yelling “let him have some space, please!” and something in Daniel breaks. 

Anger flares up in him, crawling inside of his body and spreading out like wildfire. 

He doesn’t hesitate even for a second before he is running out and jumping into the crowd. 

*** 

Daniel, after endlessly screaming for the fans to make way for him, **_finally, finally, finally_** finds Seongwoo in the midst of the crowd, he feels bile rise in his throat, he feels how his nails dig into his own skin out of anger. 

The older boy is kneeling on the floor, hands trying to block out the noise around him, eyes closed tightly as he trembles in fear. He has small bruises all over his arms, his shirt is ripped in three to four places, Daniel can even see blood dripping from his forehead, a fan probably having scratched him accidentally. 

*** 

Seongwoo is chanting “calm down” over and over again in his head when he feels someone’s hands going under his armpits and swooping him off of the floor, helping him to regain his balance and stay upright until his knees don’t feel as weak anymore. 

He flinches in shock, his eyes snapping open to look at the person behind him. 

Daniel looks down at him with, what Seongwoo guesses should be, an encouraging smile the moment their eyes connect with each other. The younger’s hands wrap around Seongwoo’s chest, making him fall back into Daniel’s own with Seongwoo’s back pressed against it, but he doesn’t protest. 

Seongwoo lets himself bask in the warmth of Daniel’s body, tries to take advantage of the way Daniel is shielding him from the fans as they waddle their way to the building to calm himself down, to make his heart stop beating three times faster than it should be. 

“Let us go through please,” Daniel grits through his teeth. 

He knows Daniel can probably feel the way he is still trembling in fear, the way he flinches as soon as a fan comes too close to his comfort. 

Seongwoo reasons that that’s why Daniel makes him turn around so that they are chest to chest and presses him tighter into his chest, why Daniel’s hands come up to caress his hair softly and why Daniel whispers sweet nothings into his ears until they are entering the building, even if hundreds of fans are there to see their public display of affection. 

“You’re save now, Seongwoo, we’re inside,” Daniel says, his body noticeably more relaxed, but the other boy still doesn’t let go. 

Jisung and one of their managers come up to them immediately after they come through the door, asking if the both of them are alright, if they are hurt anywhere and if they need to go to the emergency room. 

Daniel replies for them both, saying that they only have a few scratches here and there but that it’s nothing too serious, nothing that a basic first aid kit can’t deal with. 

“Okay, since it’s nothing bad, do you think we can go into the recording right away?” the manager asks. 

Seongwoo tenses at that because he doesn’t feel ready, fuck, he is still trembling in fear, his head is still spinning and his heart is still thundering against his chest. 

“No,” Daniel answers. “The rest of the members should go ahead. We still need a moment.” 

Soon after that, Seongwoo hears Jisung and their manager’s steps echoing through the hallways. 

None of them say anything, Seongwoo wouldn’t be able to even if he wanted to, his mouth is too dry and he doesn’t feel like any noise would come out of it. 

Daniel doesn’t seem to mind though, he just lets Seongwoo cling to him all he wants, his fingers drawing circular motions into Seongwoo’s back. He also kisses Seongwoo’s temple once in a while, the sensation of Daniel’s lips on his skin makes him go lax in the other’s arms, makes it so much easier to push away all the frantic thoughts in his mind. 

“Thank you,” Seongwoo breathes out when he feels like he is ready, when he feels like he is not going to pass out from anxiety at any given moment. 

He distances himself from Daniel, looking up at him with a small, forced smile, his hand, however, is still holding tightly onto the bottom of Daniel’s shirt. 

“No problem,” Daniel smiles, this time it’s more genuine, more like Daniel’s usual smiles. “Let’s go?” 

*** 

All throughout of the filming for “Immortal Songs” he tries to be bright, react to all of the MCs jokes and even crack some of his own. 

Even when they are on stage, and he recognizes some of the fans, who were grabbing at him outside, he smiles and waves at them all, sings his parts as brightly and as well as he can, not showing any signs of weakness. 

The other boys send him encouraging smiles and then, when the recording is over, compliment him on how strong and brave he is. 

*** 

Seongwoo, no matter how much he tells himself he is fine during the show and after, still freezes when he sees another crowd waiting for them when their managers prepare them to go out and into their van again. 

He, thank God, doesn’t get enough time for his body to go into complete panic mode – he can already feel his heart starting to beat faster – before Daniel is behind him, his hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder, grounding Seongwoo in only a way Daniel is able to. 

When one of their managers tells them to go out and opens the door for them, he is actually ready to go out and brave the mass of fans alone, only with the help of Daniel’s hand on him, Daniel, however, doesn’t let him. 

Instead he back-hugs him, his hands taking a hold of Seongwoo’s and their fingers intertwining themselves with each other. 

Seongwoo feels himself relax, the tension, that had built up in his body without him knowing, disappearing thanks to the warmth of Daniel’s body. 

The fans are much calmer this time, they don’t grab at his arm or try to touch him too much, but whenever he feels a phone being shoved in his face he still flinches. Daniel just gently strokes his thumb over Seongwoo’s skin whenever it happens, calming him down. 

The younger boy makes sure they enter the van first and he guides them to very back, sitting down on the side of the window and making Seongwoo plop down next to him. 

They put on their seatbelts without another word and then, when the rest of the members are in the car and all are sat in their seats, Seongwoo starts to cling onto Daniel again. He hides his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck, giving the soft skin there a kiss. 

Daniel laughs, silently enjoying the over the top skinship, knowing that it doesn’t only comfort Seongwoo but also him. 

“I love you,” Daniel tells Seongwoo, mouth ghosting over the older boy’s ear. 

“I love you, too,” Seongwoo breathes out against Daniel’s neck, tickling the skin. “Thank you so much for today.” 

He can feel Daniel hum a “no problem” into his hair before he kisses the top of it, hands tightening around Seongwoo’s waist and pulling him even closer. 

Seongwoo sighs in contentment. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... this is this week's ongniel... im not too satisfied with it, mostly bc it's short and i wrote it in a hurry, but i still hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> if you have any requests, my tumblr is ongsniel.tumblr.com and my twitter is @onghwangism.
> 
> also, any kind of feedback in the comments is appreciated! thank you so much for taking your time to read this


End file.
